Um Dia
by James Hiwatari
Summary: Fiz de aniversário pra Kaina Hingdou. Durante uma reunião para vencer Tyson, dois beybladers descobrem que as lutas naõ são a única coisa que eles têm em comum. Yaoi, leia e descubra o par!


**UM DIA**

_Um dia pode fazer a diferença. Um dia apenas pode decidir toda uma vida._

Desta vez ele seria derrotado. Com certeza. O reinado de Tyson Granger como o campeão absoluto de beyblade estava prestes a acabar. Praticamente todas as equipes que participaram do último campeonato de beyblade estavam reunidas no armazém abandonado na frente do porto tentando achar uma solução para o problema conhecido como "Anta Sortuda". Ali encontravam-se integrantes dos BEGA Bladers, White Tiger X, PPB All Starz, Batalhão Barthez, Majestics, Dinastia F, e, claro, os Blitzkrieg Boys, responsáveis por organizar este encontro. Segundo informações divulgadas pela BBA, o próximo campeonato mundial seguiria os moldes do anterior, portanto era necessário escolher o time mais forte para enfrentar o mestre de Dragoon e finalmente acabar com sua tremenda sorte na hora das lutas.

À princípio, seriam realizadas exaustivas lutas para que os mais fortes se mostrassem. Até o fim da manhã, apenas Kai, Brooklyn, Tala, Garland, Ray e Max ainda permaneciam invictos. Durante a pausa de uma hora para o almoço, cada um seguiu seu caminho em busca do restaurante menos ruim e capenga que o pouco dinheiro que ainda lhes restava pudesse pagar. Com as despesas para ir até o Japão, somente os Majestics ainda podiam sem considerar em condições de saborear um almoço de gente.

* * *

"Chico's Bar". Não parecia um mau lugar. Fora os pontinhos pretos que corriam de um lado para o outro do chão fugindo de criaturinhas peludas, brancas e com um rabo nojento, não havia nada repugnante naquele lugar. Os vidros da janela eram sujos e quebrados, a iluminação era insuficiente, o pano de limpar pratos do barman estava mais sujo que uma múmia milenar, mas isso não era motivo para Bryan dar meia volta e procurar outro restaurante. As necessidades de seu estômago falavam mais alto, e ele temia que se continuasse andando pela cidade acabasse sendo confundido com seu rival pela sinfonia vinda do estômago.

Sentou-se. O velho carcomido de sorriso banguela o atendeu, deu-lhe a especialidade da casa, um sanduíche de presunto podre e queijo passado que custava cinqüenta centavos. Bryan olhou para a comida desconfiado, como se avaliando a situação. Só percebeu que estava parecendo um idiota fazendo isso quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo-o se virar em alerta:

- Quem...

- Calma, eu não vou te atacar! – Respondeu o outro, com seu sorriso sempre calmo e inocente, embora sua personalidade não fosse assim tão simples de descrever. Os cabelos ruivos estavam um tanto despenteados naquele dia, por causa das lutas recentes, mas de resto ele ainda era o mesmo Brooklyn que havia quase um ano por pouco não enterrara a BBA para sempre.

- Brooklyn... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Bryan, desconfiado.

- O mesmo que você. – Dizendo isso, o dono de Zeus mostrou o mesmo sanduíche rançoso e de qualidade nutritiva que o russo segurava. – O que você acha, devemos comer ou damos nossos preciosos cinqüenta centavos como definitivamente perdidos?

Bryan ficou ainda algum tempo encarando o garoto, havia alguma coisa estranha no jeito que ele o encarava, não era só aquela tranqüilidade (quase) inabalável, algo mais estava escondido em sua expressão enigmática, embora ele não conseguisse ainda dizer o que.

- Que foi? Por um acaso eu tenho algum poder desconhecido de hipnose?

Bryan piscou duas vezes em resposta, como se seu cérebro estivesse falhando e precisasse se ajustar.

- Eu acho que a melhor solução para o nosso problema é pedir um auxílio-moradia da BBA. Ou isso, ou metade dos beybladers que representam alguma competitividade vão sumir do mapa por falta de grana. Como eles esperam que a gente sobreviva, sinceramente, com o campeonato ocorrendo só uma vez por ano? – Não sabia se era o momento adequado para falar no assunto, nem porquê escolhera falar disso agora. Suspeitava que fosse a influência de Brooklyn de algum modo.

- Me parece que vocês andam passando por algumas dificuldades...

- É. Desde que o Boris faliu, tem faltado grana pra gente. O crápula do avô do Kai já tinha nos largado de mão por causa das derrotas e aqui estamos nós, os vice-campeões mundiais por dois anos atrás de patrocínio tendo que comer em qualquer bodega por falta de fundos! Isso é um absurdo! – Deu um soco na mesa, derrubando vários copos empoeirados. – Mas, falando nisso, o que é que _você _está fazendo aqui? Que eu saiba, você não foi afetado pela crise de Boris Balkov...

- Na verdade... – Brooklyn abriu ainda mais o seu sorriso ao falar, encarando Bryan de um jeito tal que deixou o outro arrepiado, com um arrepio que começava na nuca e ia até o baixo ventre, muito mais intenso nessa última parte. – Eu vim aqui atrás de você.

A falta de comida descente em seu organismo já estava causando estragos em Bryan. Em seu estado normal, teria entendido a afirmação de Brooklyn em apenas um ou dois segundos ao invés de ficar cinco minutos feito um idiota com a boca aberta na frente dele.

- De... de mim? – Finalmente. Uma pessoa normal já estaria irritada. Sorte dele que Brooklyn era alguém muito diferente do normal.

- Isso mesmo. Você tem chamado minha atenção desde que começamos a treinar hoje de manhã. Venceu quase todos os seus oponentes, foi por muito pouco que não ganhou do Garland. Sua fera-bit é linda, sabia? – Seguiu-se a essa frase um sussurro que o russo não conseguiu ouvir.

- O que foi que você disse? – Bryan estava perigosamente perto de Brooklyn, ingenuamente perto.

- "Assim como você" – Brooklyn sussurrou de volta, no mesmo tom, mas desta vez o outro conseguiu ouvir. Antes que pudesse responder, o outro já o segurara pela cintura e o envolvia em um beijo quase de cinema. O coração de Bryan disparou, recheado de dúvida, insegurança... Aos poucos, porém, foi se deixando envolver pelo outro, deixando que ele se aproximasse...

O momento romântico foi interrompido pelo rachar dos bancos, que não resistiram ao peso dos garotos e acabaram arremessando-os contra o chão.

- Brooklyn... O que você? – Aproveitou a separação para finalmente falar. Estava confuso, claro, havia sido pego de surpresa por alguém que ele mal conhecia.

- Sabe, eu sempre consigo tudo que quero. Que tal sairmos daqui e irmos para um lugar mais... _tranqüilo? _

Sem esperar resposta, o ruivo ergueu-se do chão e, puxando o outro pela mão, o conduziu para fora do bar. Eles seguiram por algumas ruas movimentadas, quase foram atropelados por motoristas bêbados, ajudaram três velhinhas a atravessar as ruas, foram pegos por aqueles vendedores insistentes e sem noção antes de finalmente chegar no ponto de encontro mais badalado dos beybladers: a ponte sobre o rio perto da casa de Tyson.

- Posso saber por que me trouxe até aqui? – Perguntou Bryan, que desde que uma senhora o chamara de "gentil meninha" encontrava-se mais furioso do que o normal, com sua cara de "eu-vou-te-matar-se-você-disser-alguma-coisa".

- Porque aqui é bem mais tranqüilo. Tem coisas que eu quero fazer agora e as pessoas podiam atrapalhar...

Brooklyn se aproximou novamente do russo. Seu olhar novamente baixou as defesas do garoto, a irritação evaporou de imediato, como se aqueles olhos tivessem algum tipo de poder sobrenatural. Brooklyn era capaz de dominá-lo somente com o olhar, ele sentia-se um coelho indefeso prestes a ser atacado por um caçador. O ruivo se aproximou ainda mais, seus lábios a milímetros de distância.

- Eu sempre tive tudo que quero. E agora eu quero você, Bryan Kuznetsov.

As lutas e a competição para decidir os rivais de Tyson recomeçaram naquele exato momento. Com a ausência de Brooklyn, Kai e Garland viriam e ser os escolhidos, porém, nada disso importava mais para o ruivo ou para o russo de cabelos acinzentados. Derrotar Tyson, o campeonato mundial, as beyblades, tudo não passava de um vago sonho distante, nada que merecesse realmente sua atenção.

_Um dia pode fazer a diferença. Um dia apenas pode decidir toda uma vida. No caso de Brooklyn e Bryan, bastou apenas um dia para que eles percebessem seus futuros estavam interligados.

* * *

_

_Feliz aniversário, Kaina-chan! XD _


End file.
